One-Shot Egoshipping story
by Endeavourment
Summary: Idk, I got a request for this so i've decided to make a one-shot about it. Enjoy :D Egoshipping, Gary x Misty, slight Pokéshipping, Pokémon.


Hey, I decided to start a new shipping story! And the ship I'm doing is Egoshipping (and a nod to Pokéshipping..). I've grown a little fond of the ship, so I've decided to start a little one-shot on it! Enjoy :D

Misty didnt know how she got stuck with this, but a week visit to the Ketchum's house was horror for her, because she had to stay in a room with Ash and Gary.

"Like, what IS Delia's problem!? Why couldn't she have put me in a different room? I would rather sleep OUTSIDE than in a room with THESE two!" Misty said inside her head.

She got bored and it was 6 am, so she decided to play a little trick on Gary. She rolled off of her bed and jumped on him.

"Wake up, dweeb!" She shouted playfully.

Unfortunately for her, she slipped and fell on top of Gary.

"Ow.." She said.

Gary then reached over to Misty and wrapped her in his arms. Misty's cheeks immediately flush a dark red as the thoughts processing in her mind were:

'OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODHELPHELPHELPHELPHELP!'

She tried getting out but the more she struggled the more tighter he held her. She managed to free one of her arms...

"Aha!" She shouted.

...And she slapped him across the face.

"Nngghh..." Was the sound that Gary produced...until he finally woke up.

"AAAHH!" Gary screamed.

He let go of Misty instantly as he fell off of the bed.

"Finally! I'm freeeeeeee!" Misty shouted, rubbing her arms as if she were cold.

Gary blushed a bit as he asked:

"What the HELL were you doing in my bed?"

Misty huffed.

"The real question us why the hell did you start hugging me!? I was just waking you up, weirdo!" Misty shouted back, also visibly blushing.

Gary looked at his alarm clock as he stated:

"It's 6 in the goddamn morning, Misty."

Misty looked at the floor and cuddled up to herself as she muffled cutely:

"I knew that..."

Gary rolled his eyes as he got back into his bed and Misty got into hers.

Misty was once again bored, and Gary was once again fast asleep.

"B-B-B-Boooorrriiiiinnnngggg, this is boring, b-b-b-boooorrrriiiinnnggggg!" Misty sang, as Gary woke up again.

"Ugh. I'll get up, just don't do this again tommorow or I swear..." Gary gave in.

"Yay!" Misty shouted cheerfully as she rolled off of the bunk bed and fell splat on the floor. "Oof!"

Gary winced at the pain, it sure wasn't excruciating, but it was painful.

"You're weird." Gary insulted.

"Yeah, and you don't have any friends, your point?" Misty replied.

"I've got more friends than your crush over there." Gary pointed at the sleeping Ash.

"Shut up! I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Misty shouted whilst scratching and attacking defenceless Gary Oak.

"And also, you PAY for YOUR friends, Ash EARNS them." She said, turning her head and crossing her arms.

Gary smirked as he waved his hand. "Whatever. Who needs friends when you have sexy cheerleaders about 6 years older than you rooting for ya'?"

"How about you? You need friends." Misty replied, rolling her cute blue eyes.

Misty and Gary walked down stairs and Delia wasn't anywhere in sight.

"See? Delia's not up yet. Can we go back to sleep now?" Gary asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No! We'll just have to make-do." Misty shouted as she dragged Gary by the collar of his pajamas and chucked him onto the couch.

"Geronimo!" Misty shouted as she jumped on top of Gary.

"QUIT THAT!" Gary shouted.

Misty smirked.

"You scared you're gonna start cuddling me again? Awww widdle cutesy petutesy!" Misty teased, making Gary blush.

"I was sleeping when that happened." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Excuses excuses!" Misty shouted.

Misty laid next to Gary whilst watching the TV just to annoy him. She'd always come out with something like "Don't fall asleep and start hugging me again!" every minute or so, which made Gary slightly embarrassed.

"You know, Misty, I want to hug you again..." Gary teased.

Misty knew he was joking, but still blushed.

"Don't dare!" She shouted, jumping up and doing karate movements playfully.

They both started laughing and fell on the floor.

The room once again fell silent as awkwardness started to attack the two.

"So..." Misty started, blushing.

"So." Gary also said.

'What am I doing? I'm far too good to be liking someone like her, even as a friend! I should just tell her that I don't like her and go to sleep. But...I'm Gary! I get all the girls!' Gary thought.

All of a sudden, Misty felt arms wrap around her again, which triggered the blushing again.

"Damnit Gary! Stop!" Misty shouted, her face looking like a tomato.

"Mmm...Why should I?" He replied.

"BECAUSE I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON- MMFGH!" Misty was cut off as Gary placed his lips on hers.

Misty couldn't help herself and she carried on kissing him passionately.

She pulled away, blushing.

Gary wasn't blushing though, he was confident.

"Say it." Gary said.

"Say what? I...don't know what you're talking about..." Misty said, getting quieter every word that came out of her mouth.

"Say. It." He said, running a finger down her neck.

"Eek!" She shreiked quietly.

Misty almost jumped out of her skin as a chill went down her spine sending goosebumbs all over her body.

"I'll give you one last chance." Gary whispered seductively in her ear, once again sending goosebumbs everywhere.

"Fine! Fine..I..." Misty started.

Gary smirked.

Misty sighed and carried on:

"I..I love you..."

She confessed.

Gary chuckled as he kissed her once more and whispered into her ear:

"I love you too..."


End file.
